Mamá sensible
by fiorelaa91
Summary: One-shot. Cuando Shikadai se va de misiones Temari puede preocuparse demasiado, por suerte Shikamaru sabe cómo consolarla.


**Nota de autor:** Segundo reto propuesto en el grupo de whats app "Shikatema 3". En está ocasión había que elegir de un listado una frase (o dos) y usarla en un one-shot.

Frase que elegí: _**"No me llames así"**_

¡Que lo disfruten!

-x-

 **Mamá sensible**

Ya estaba anocheciendo en la aldea oculta entre las hojas y como era de costumbre algunos negociosos comenzaban a cerrar, las mujeres del hogar preparaban la cena y los hombres volvían a su casa después de un arduo día de trabajo.

\- ¡Hai, he vuelto! – Anunció el líder del clan Nara mientras entraba a la cocina de su hogar y fijaba sus ojos en la bella figura de su esposa que estaba de espaldas. Aquellos glúteos eran lo que más esperaba ver después de una larga jornada laboral.

\- Bienvenido. – Le contestó Temari, aunque sin mirarlo puesto que estaba ocupada preparando lo que parecía una sabrosa cena.

De pronto un particular aroma comenzó a envolver la que era la habitación más calidad del hogar y Shikamaru no dudo adentrarse en ésta.

\- Mmmm, aquí huele delicioso. – Mencionó entretanto se acercaba a la rubia con la intención de tomarla por cintura como habitualmente lo hacía, no obstante ésta se liberó rápidamente de las manos de su esposo para continuar con su tarea.

\- Preparé shimesaba*, tu favorito.

Y al escuchar estás palabras el Nara no pudo evitar sorprenderse, después de todo Temari siempre cocinaba platos sabrosos pero pocas veces eran los favoritos Shikamaru, sino más bien los de su joven hijo Shikadai.

\- ¡Arigato Temari! Hacía tiempo que no preparabas este platillo.

\- Es que a Shikadai no le gusta, y ahora que él no está…

\- ¡Soka! – Exclamó de un brinco el morocho al recordad el motivo por el cual el jovencito no estaba presente. – Nuestro hijo hoy partió a una misión larga. Va a ser la primera vez que se ausenta por varios días.

\- No sólo eso, también es la primera vez que será el líder del grupo, puesto que Moegi Sensei no los acompañará en esta ocasión. – Añadió la rubia un tanto cabizbaja.

Pero esta extraña actitud no se le escapó al Nara.

\- Pareces preocupada. – Masculló el hombre.

\- No… – Levantó su cabeza y con un tono más firme continuó. – Para nada.

\- Como sea, si Shikadai no está en la casa… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? – Preguntó el morocho alzando unas de sus cejas.

\- ¿Qué voy a cocinar y limpiar menos…? – Intuyó inocentemente ella.

\- Si pero además de eso, piensa. – De repente una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse su rostro. – ¡Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos!

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso? – Cuestionó la rubia al no comprender por completo las intenciones de su esposo.

\- Que podemos actuar más libremente. – Le contestó él mientras hurgaba en uno de los muebles como buscando algo. – Y como primer acto de libertinaje propongo que abramos una botella de sake.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Por qué no? Shikadai no está aquí para criticarnos en el caso que nos pongamos ebrios. ¡Hay que aprovechar!

\- Okey… – Aceptó la mujer aunque no muy convencida. Sabía que si tomaba más de cinco vasitos pequeños de sake comisaría a marearse y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Dicho y hecho, después de degustar la deliciosa comida que había preparado su esposa, el morocho se dispuso a abrir la botella de sake y como era de esperarse él bebió mucho más que ella.

\- Eto… como que empezó a hacer un poco de calor aquí. – Dijo el hombre entretanto agitaba el cuello de su camisa como sofocado. – ¿Te molesta si me quito la ropa? Al fin y al cabo no hago este tipo de cosas desde que nuestro hijo era un bebé.

Y antes de que la rubia pusiese contestar algo, Shikamaru comenzó a desvestirse frente a ella con la mayor de las tranquilidades. No fue sino hasta que se sacó los pantalones que dama expresó su opinión.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos haces Nara?!¡¿A caso estás loco?! – Gritó ella furiosa al ver el comportamiento de su esposo.

\- ¡Oe, Temari! ¿Por qué me tratas así? – Se quejó al ver que su esposa estaba más enojada de lo común, y más sorprendente que eso era el hecho de que había pasado de estar sumamente tranquila a estar envuelta en llamas.

\- Deja de actuar como si la ausencia de Shikadai implicará algo bueno. – Alegó la dama cerrando sus puños con mucha fuerza. – Nuestro hijo está allí afuera quien sabe dónde, en el medio de una misión que carga sobre sus propios hombros.

\- Tsk, entonces sí estás preocupada.

\- Claro que sí, después de todo soy su madre. Pero por lo visto tú no estás inquietado en lo más mínimo.

\- Escúchame con atención mujer problemática. – Dejó su vaso de sake sobre la mesa para cruzarse de brazos con un semblante muy serio. – Shikadai es el perfecto hijo que soñé toda mi vida. Él es inteligente, gran estratega, fuerte y con un corazón grande como esta casa, además de amable y buen compañero y como si fuese poco encima es hermoso. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

\- S-Shikamaru… – Pronunció ella totalmente conmovida.

\- Con tantos atributos llevar a cabo una misión como esa debería ser pan comido para Shikadai, y si no es así y todo sale mal entonces nosotros, sus padres, estaremos allí para secar sus lágrimas y ayudarlo a levantarse.

De pronto la frustración de la dama pareció hacerse lejana.

\- Creo que tienes razón. – La rubia se llevó las manos al pecho como aliviada, a fin de cuentas las palabras de Shikamaru le habían devuelto esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

\- Valla, después de tantos años ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que eres toda una mamá sensible. – Dijo él entre risas.

\- ¡Baka, no me llames así!

Y antes de que Temari volviera a enojarse, el morocho intentó cortar rápidamente con el clima tenso.

\- En fin, ahora que estás más relajada podrías quitarte la ropa tú también ¿No?

\- Quizás… – Pronunció la rubia intentado generarle un poco de duda a Shikamaru.

\- Y podríamos intentar hacer otro bebé, después de todo el primero nos salió tan bello que a veces me dan ganas de tener otro igual.

\- Tranquilo Nara, aun no me quito la ropa. – Dijo procurando apaciguar la ocurrente calentura de su esposo.

\- Te estás tardando mucho, mejor te ayudo…

Para Temari la sensualidad de un hombre no se encontraba en su figura sino en el poder de sus palabras y cuando escuchó a su esposo hablar tan dulcemente de su hijo cayó completamente rendida a sus pies. Shikamaru la había convencido, esa noche ninguno de los dos se dio un respiro.

-x-

Creo que van a odiarme por cortarlo justo cuando empezaba el lemon xD

El próximo reto será en abril y tratará sobre la nueva integrante Nara (Sí, esa hija que Kishimoto nos debe) Bye! 3

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _*Shimesaba (Caballa en vinagre). Según el databook, la comida favorita de Shikamaru es la caballa, entonces busqué un platillo que se preparara con ésta._


End file.
